


Don't Need That Anymore

by ahunmaster



Series: Wolf/Bear AU [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Bear-Men, Hybrids, Implied Sexual Content, Interspecies Relationship(s), OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Other, Underwear, animal/human hybrids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4881316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After living with her bear-men for a while, Eclipse figures she can live without a certain something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Need That Anymore

That was it.

 

Eclipse fumed as she looked at the offending piece of material.

 

That was that.  She couldn't take it anymore.

 

This was the fifth set she had lost this past week.  All because her bear-men (Megatron in particular) just couldn't control themselves.

 

Huffing in anger, she threw what she had in her hands into the pile of scraps.  She would just have to deal without it.

 

XXX

 

Later that day, Eclipse sat on the couch as she ate her meal while the bear-men sat around her eating their catch.

 

Lugnut was the first to finish his piece.  As he reached out to grab another from the pot, he ended up dropping it on the ground.  He quickly reached down to grab it.  He knew Eclipse didn't like having the floors dirtied after she cleaned them.

 

But as he pulled back up to put it back on his plate, he glanced over to Eclipse and froze.

 

It took a few seconds for Megatron and Shockwave to realize that he hadn't moved from his spot.

 

"Lugnut?"

 

"What are you doing?"

 

Eclipse looked up to see Megatron reach out to wave his hand in front of the bigger bear-man.  As she popped another bite of vegetables into her mouth, she saw the other two turn to look where Lugnut was looking.

 

She had to admit, she found it quite entertaining to see their faces morph into shock and confusion.

 

"...Is something wrong?"

 

Shockwave was the first to find his voice, "... We... just happened to notice your..."

 

"Attire, Miss Eclipse."

 

"Hmm?" She raised an eyebrow as she swallowed another bite.

 

"Rather, your lack of attire," Megatron looked conflicted as he leaned in to try and see closer.

 

"Oh, yes," Eclipse forgot that she was wearing a shorter skirt today and that she has uncrossed her legs to rest her plate of food on, "I just felt it wasn't necessary."

 

"Necessary?"

 

"Um... Miss Eclipse, why-?"

 

"Well... someone keeps ripping them up when they decide to just do it in the middle of the house without warning."

 

Megatron didn't even faze as the other two glanced at him.  They all knew who was responsible for all those casualties.

 

"So I figured it was pointless to keep wearing them if they were only going to get destroyed.  I figured I would save the few I have for special occasions and when my blood days come.  Hopefully it will convince _someone_ to stop destroying them if they don't replace them often."

 

Now everyone was staring at the Alpha.  And he was starting to look a little uncomfortable with the stares.

 

"...We'll take that into consideration."

 

"Thank you," Eclipse said as she started to pick up another forkful of food.

 

The bear-men looked to each other before they looked back at the human.

 

"Oh, and by the way," she interjected before they could even move, "Before you plan on doing what I know you're going to do, I would like to finish my meal first.  I'd rather not make more of a mess to clean up afterwards."

 

She could feel the smirk on her face grow as they agreed.  And that next bite of food never tasted so delicious.

 

END


End file.
